Moulin Glee
by Bunny Be' Bop
Summary: Moulin Rouge inspires the Girls; and Kurt, to burst into song. As usual, the boys have no clue what the hell is going on. Events unfold.  Much like the storyline of Moulin Rouge.  It leads to bromancy times, angst, and lots of relationship issues.
1. Sparkling Diamonds

"Moulin Rouge."

* * *

Mr. Schuester wrote the two words on the board, causing the girls (And Kurt) to squeal. The remaining boys looked at eat other, not knowing what the hell was going on. All of them, except for Puck.

"Isn't that the movie with Nicole Kidman, where she plays a prostitute who dies?"

Kurt scoffed, and everyone turned to look at him. He was glaring at Puck, his sparkly shoes and tie throwing off the otherwise scary sight.

"Not only is it that, you neanderthal!"

Kurt stood, scaring Mercedes and Tina, who were sitting next to him. He did, what could only be described at strutted to the front of the room. When he turned around, the sequins and sparkles on his tie almost blinded Finn. Mr. Schuester went and sat next to Artie, leaving the floor to Kurt.

"Moulin Rouge is about four things."

Kurt raised four fingers on his left hand, and began to pace around the front of the room.

"Truth." He walked past Quinn, pausing only for a moment in front of her. Quinn, nor Kurt said nothing, yet everyone could hear loud and clear what he was saying. Quinn had lied to everyone, and had hurt Finn; and herself in the process. Kurt lowered a finger, then continued to pace. He stopped in front of Mercedes. "Beauty." Kurt winked at her, and she laughed. He lowered another finger, and continued to move until he was in front of Rachel and Finn. Kurt looked at their joined hands, and sneered. "Freedom." During the whole Brittany incident, Rachel had become even more manipulative, and controlling of Finn. Kurt wasn't sure about the rest of the Glee club, but it certainly irked him. His almost 'brother' deserved to make his own choices; choices that would make him happy. He walked back to the center of the room, and when he turned back around, he smiled. Rachel was giving him a death glare, and from what Kurt could tell, she was holding Finn's hand in a death grip.

"And, above all things..."

Kurt lowered the last finger, and put his hand at his side.

"Love."

If anything, everyone in Glee could relate to that. Mike squeezed Tina's hand, and smiled at her. Rachel released her death-grip on Finn, and hugged him instead. Santana and Brittney hooked pinkies, and Santana lent her head on Britney's shoulder. Quinn whispered something to Sam, that caused him to laugh, and chuckle nervously. Puck was staring at the floor, probably because everyone he partially cared about was taken. Even Mr. Schue seemed like he was thinking about something; or probably someone. Mr. Schuester finally broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Well, Kurt. That was a very interesting, if not accurate description... Do you have anything else to say?" He looked over at Kurt, who was silent.

"Yes, Mr. Shue. I have something to say... Well.." He smiled, and crossed his arms. "I have something to sing." He looked at Mr. Shue, then at the class. "May I?"  
Mr. Schuester smiled, and nodded. "Go ahead, the floor is yours."

_"The French are glad to die for love..."_

Kurt looked at Finn or a brief moment, before dragging his gaze away.

_"They excite in fighting duels, But I prefer a man who lives... And gives expensive jewels."_

The music intensified, and all the girls cheered. Kurt gestured for them all to come to the front, and they did so. Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand when she got to the front, and kissed it.

_"A kiss on the hand may be, quite continental, But diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

She laughed, and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

_"A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, Or help you feed your__ eyes!"_

Kurt winked at Puck, who was watching all the girls sing and dance around. He went over and grabbed the empty chair that was next to Puck. Kurt turned to look at him, and pulled his chair so that they were inches apart. Kurt trailed a finger down Puck's chest while he sang, and laughed every time Puck twitched.

_"Men grow cold as girls grow old, And we all lose our charms in the end.. But square-cut or pear-shaped, These rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"_

Kurt stood and walked back to the front, while Santana walked over to Puck. She sat on his lap, which normally would have caused Mr. Shue to freak out, but he was eerily calm.

_"'Cause we are living in a material world, And I am a material girl!"_

Santana sang, and Puck laughed as she shook her hips at him. Britney and Kurt pulled her away with a laugh, and she blew a kiss at him. Kurt managed to hush all the girls down, as he sang the final verse.

_"'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses!"_

Kurt took a deep breath, and looked at Sam for the first time all day.

**"Diamonds... are a... girl's... best... fr-"**

Kurt's not sure what happened. He didn't faint intentionally; if he had been trying to be like Satine, his outfit would be a lot sluttier then it was now. As he fell out of consciousness, all he can remember is strong arms. Strong arms, and blonde hair that must have come from a bottle.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I forgot to put a disclaimer. I own none of this! I sadly don't own Glee, or Moulin Rouge.

Oh, and comments are loved. If I get.. Hell, if I get one comment, maybe I'll continue the story. So... Here's hoping for at least one comment. :)


	2. You Okay Honey?

A/N: Wow. People actually favorited my story, and or saved it to their story alerts. I'm surprised… And honoured… And because I got one comment, (like I asked for..) I guess I owe you guys a chapter huh? :D Haha… Oh, and _, the line: "and help you feed your eyes," isn't the original lyric. It's: "and help you feed your pussy cat," in the original. I changed it, because every time I listen to my Moulin Rouge soundtrack, that's what I hear…. Must I honestly explain it? Gah, fine. To "feed your eyes" is like... Just getting to look at something hot/awesome. That explain it for you? ;)

I also want to thank **ImontheKlaineTrain, **because somehow, she managed to convince me to work on this damn second chapter. (Without even trying! o: ) So, anyone who happens to read this.. Thank her!

Now, enough of me ranting… Time for Moulin Glee~!

* * *

After Kurt's fainting spell, the "Moulin Rouge" assignment for Glee club got put on the backburner. Instead of spending the rest of the afternoon singing other songs related to the musical, all of the Glee kids piled into their multiple vehicles to take Kurt to the hospital. It was completely unnecessary for Kurt woke up half way there, but they still forced him to go anyway. So now he was stuck in a car with Rachel, Santana and Brittany, with Finn at the wheel. And to be honest, Kurt was more scared of Finn's driving, than any potentially deadly disease he could have. (And the fact that Finn's gaze kept drifting from the road to the view that Rachel's low cut sweater provided certainly didn't help either.)

"Finnegan! Eyes on the road!"

Finn snapped up, face turning red. Rachel shot a confused look at the boys, but with a wave of Kurt's hand she went back to looking at her sheet music.

"You know," Rachel adds. "_'Come What May'_ would be **perfect **for our ranges Finn..."

Santana and Kurt groaned, and Finn did his best to not look completely lost.

"Uh.. Yeah. Sure Rach, whatever you think is best.."

Rachel then proceeded to go on and on about how much she related to Satine, which caused Kurt to giggle profusely. Santana raised an eyebrow at him, and typed out something on her phone before shoving it at Kurt.

"_Why are you laughing at Man Hands? That's usually my job."_

Kurt snickered, and typed a response.

"_I may love Nicole Kidman and every role she plays, but to hear R talk about how she relates to an admittedly high class hooker who ends up dying in the end of the movie is hilarious."_

Kurt handed the phone back to Santana, and watched as a smile crept onto her face. Kurt quickly glanced up at Rachel, but she was so absorbed in herself that she hadn't even noticed what Santana and Kurt were doing. Kurt made a few faces at the back of her head just to make sure. Kurt made a series of faces; Santana noticed halfway through, and joined in. Finn looked in the rear-view mirror and chuckled at his friends. Rachel brought her head up from her sheet music and frowned at Finn.

"…are you listening Finny Winnie Bear? This is very important, for this song could ensure our victory at Sectionals." Kurt and Santana shared a look, than giggled. Kurt leaned forward so his mouth was right next Finn's ear.

"Yeah, _Finny Winnie Bear. _You listening?"

Finn swerved, causing everyone in the car to scream. They all kept screaming even after Finn started driving normally. It took Finn honking the horn to get them to stop.

"DUDES!"

Kurt and the girls silenced immediately. Finn sighed, then glanced at everyone sitting in the backseat through the rear view mirror.

"Kurt. **Never **do that again. Ever. You sounded all sultry and stuff. It was creepy."

Kurt raised and eyebrow, and couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

"Why, sultry you say? That's a very complex word for you Finnegan. Did you learn it whilst watching those telenovellas I always catch you watching?"

Finn turned bright red as the girls in the car started laughing. Brittany turned her gaze away from the window she had been staring out of, and frowned at Kurt.

"Kurtie, fries are sultry, right?"

Kurt held back a laugh, and shook his head.

"No, boo. That's salty."

"Oh."

Brittany frowned, so Santana patted her leg and whispered something in Brittany's ear. It caused her to smile, and nod. Kurt took in the whole display, a small knowing on his face. For the rest of the drive, Kurt, Santana and Brittany kept themselves occupied by playing Trivial Pursuit. Brittany surprised them both by somehow getting all her questions right; even in categories that she would have no reason to know. Kurt and Santana were about to begin questioning her, when Finn pulled to a sudden stop. Everyone jerked forward, having not expected the stop. Everyone had a mixed reaction. Santana began cursing in Spanish, Kurt began to desperately fix his hair, Rachel shrieked, and Brittany remained oddly calm.

"We're here, dudes."

Kurt and Rachel both scowled at Finn for being called 'dude,' but neither called him on it.

"Guys," Kurt sighed, and frowned at his friends. "Even though I appreciate your concern, I do **not **need to go to the hos-"

"Shut it, Porcelain. We can't have you straining your pretty little voice before Sectionals."

Kurt glared at Santana. She knew full well that Kurt hated that nickname, but he also knew that Santana had a full arsenal of other things she could call him. So Kurt decided to let it slide; for now. He was about to change the topic, when Rachel jumped into the conversation.

"She's right Kurt. We do have reason to worry, since you did faint before you could hit the final note. When you're singing behind Finn and I at Sectionals, we don't want you fainting. Afterall, we don't want any attention detracted from the leads."

Kurt flicked his bangs back, as a frown growing on his face.

"Of course. Because it's not like anyone else in out Glee Club can actually do anything other then just sway in the background…" he snapped, turning his bitch glare on. Kurt got out of the car, and slammed the door on his way out. He figured that if he couldn't storm out of the room, then slamming the door was the least he could do.

Kurt walked to the entrance of the hospital, then hesitated. He felt fine. Now. But when he was singing, he had felt a little off. Sighing, he walked through the double doors of the hospital. He had been avoiding the Doctor's since his mom died, and hadn't stepped foot in Lima General since. Who could have guessed that it'd be Moulin Rouge that made him a hospital after nearly 10 years?

* * *

While Kurt was waiting for the receptionist to squeeze him into an appointment, he sat in a stiff plastic chair in the waiting room. Kurt had dismissed the notion of looking at the magazines, for at just a glance he already knew that they were all outdated. Afterall, Burberry so wasn't in right now. Kurt turned his attention to his cuticles with a sigh. He figured it wouldn't take that long until the rest of New Directions piled into the waiting room. He didn't expect a boy wearing a blue and red monstrosity to soon step into his line of vision.

"Hi. This seat taken?"

Kurt looked up, and tried not to make any embarrassing noises.

"N-n-no. Nope. No one is sitting there. No one at all."

The boy chuckled, then smiled at him.

"Alright then."

The boy sat, then stuck his hand out towards Kurt.

"My name is Blaine."

* * *

A/N

…And, there goes the cliffhanger.

Sorry 'bout that. But the only reason I had time to post this, is because I had to vacate to the hotel room. My allergies were killing me…. Well, I hope you enjoyed it… More to come soon!


	3. I've Just Seen A Face

A/N Wow… I'm actually writing another chapter. And I have over 12 MORE planned out. Holy Grilled Cheesus, what have gotten myself into?

Oh! And I wanna give a shoutout to ColferFan1217 for reviewing and putting my story in their favorites list. You rock! =)

I'd also like to thank Love'sDaugther  for the lovely review. =D

CheeriOH! Another thing! So, the story started pretty much right after "**Duets.**" "**The Rocky Horror Glee Show" **didn't happen. Instead of doing the School Play, Mr. Schue decided to do _Moulin Rouge _instead. Because we all know that episode was filler, and that it made Schue seem like a douche. So I've decided to make him a tad more… Likeable in this…. Oh! And **"Never Been Kissed" **didn't happen. _Duh. _;D

CheeriOH! And I don't own Glee, Moulin Rouge, Grease or the Beatles "I've Just Seen A Face." Just so you know.

... Now, time for _Moulin Glee~! _

* * *

"_My name is Blaine."_

* * *

After a moment, Kurt finally got his heart out of his throat, and shook the other boy's hand.

"Kurt Hummel. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blaine gave him an Emmy worthy smile, which caused butterflies to start fluttering in Kurt's stomach.

"Likewise… What brings you to this drab establishment on such a fine afternoon?"

Kurt chuckled, and pushed his hair out of his face again. He could feel a blush creeping onto his face, but he knew that no matter how hard he would fight, he would never win. So he let himself blush.

"Oh, nothing really. I just passed out afterschool. That's all."

Kurt decided not to elaborate on where he had been, for it was quite possible that Blaine would find Glee lame. Just like everyone else in McKinley. Blaine nodded, a small smile on his face.

"That's good."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, causing Blaine to turn to an adorable shade of red. Blaine tried to sputter out a response, which caused Kurt to laugh. He put a hand on Blaine's knee.

"Breathe, Blaine. Think slower. The words will come."

Blaine frowned, but indeed followed Kurt's advice. He took a breathe, then spoke again.

"I didn't want to make it seem like I was glad you passed out. …Believe me, I would never wish that upon anyone…. I was just glad that the reason you were here wasn't because of something serious."

Blaine sighed, then ran his hand over the top of his hair. It gave Kurt the sneaking suspicion that Blaine's hair was typically not the gelled shell it was currently. And that intrigued him.

"I mean, I'm here because my friend Jeff swallowed a goldfish and started choking; which is terribly inconvenient since it was right before his audition for Sectionals…"

"…. A goldfish?... Please tell me that you mean the cracker, and not the fish."

"…. Jeff will do anything if you dare him… And now the Warblers aren't allowed any pet small enough to fit in our mouths.."

Kurt eyes lit up with realization when he mentioned the Warblers.

"… You're a Warbler, Blaine?"

Blaine gave him a strange look, but nodded.

"You've heard of us?"

Kurt smiled, and nodded.

"You're our competition for Sectionals."

Blaine raised an eyebrow

"You're in a Glee club? What are you, a tenor?"

Kurt scoffed, and frowned.

"Of course not. I'm a countertenor."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, smiling again.

"Really? How intriguing….. I'd _love _to hear you go into a lower register… I bet you'd sound h-"

Blaine coughed into his hand and blushed, trailing off the end of his sentence, causing Kurt to smile.

"I can imagine that your Choir Director must find you very useful."

Kurt's smile disappeared, which caused Blaine to frown as well. Kurt sighed, and pushed a lock of his bangs back into place, a frown appearing on his face.

"Actually, I rarely ever get to have a solo. Mr. Schuester, our director tends to… Favor, two of my friends… And even though I have proven time and again that I sing _just _as well as Rachel, he still just has me stand in the back."

"That's a terrible wa-"

"Mr. Hummel? We're going to take you into the examination room now."

Both the boys turned to look at a nurse, in about her mid-twenties, who was holding a clipboard and was staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Kurt frowned, and then sighed. Of course the universe would plot against him. He actually met a cute boy, one who could _potentially_ be gay based on the way he was looking at Kurt, and of course the stupid nurse had to interrupt. Kurt dug into his bag, and dug out a scrap of paper. He quickly scribbled his number on it, then handed it to Blaine.

"I have to go. Call me? We can go for coffee, or something."

Kurt smiled, and waved at Blaine as he followed the nurse. Blaine nodded, and waved back as Kurt walked off. Once he was gone, Blaine couldn't help but grin like an idiot at the number in his hand. He quickly began to enter the number into his phone, so Wes couldn't take it and try to use it as Blackmail material.

"What's this?"

Blaine looked up, just as Wes began to pull Kurt's number out of his hand. Blaine frowned, then began to tug on the small slip of paper. They began a small game of tug of war that ripped the paper neatly in half.

"Dude. What the hell? What's so important about a measly slip of paper, anyways?"

Wes glanced at the paper, unsure of what the hell it was.

"Nothing, Wes. Now, _gimme._"

At Blaine's growl, Wes' grip on the paper only got stronger, confusion evident on his face. Wes looked at for another moment, before realization spread across his face.

"… Blaine.. Did someone _give you their number?_"

"No!..."

Blaine turned bright red, which caused Wes to roll his eyes.

"Yeah. You turning scarlet doesn't exactly help your lie, Sandra Dee."

Blaine turned red again; but a lighter shade, as he grabbed at the other half of the paper.

"Fine. Yes; someone gave me their number. Can I half the other half back now?"

Pausing for a moment, he then looked back up at Wes, and eyebrow raised.

"And why is it that you insist on calling me that?"

Wes opened his mouth to respond, when David appeared behind Wes and finished the thought for him.

"Because you've never had a boyfriend, Blaine. And the only person you've kissed was a girl you hated, Wes; because of truth or dare, and Sam. Who was straight, mind you."

Wes turned around and smiled, throwing his arms around his best friend.

"David! Oh, how I missed you!"

David chuckled, then squeezed his arms around Wes' middle.

"Wesley! Oh, never shall we part again!"

Blaine took the whole scene in, and snorted.

"And you say _I'm _the gay one. Looked in a mirror recently, guys?"

Wes waved his hand, and scoffed.

"We're heterosexual life partners, dumbnut."

"Yeah, Wes is right. We're life partners… But seriously, Wes. Dumbnut? Where did you learn that? Your little sister picking on you again?"

Wes turned slightly red, which caused David to smirk.

"Totally called it, didn't I?"

"…Shut it."

"Never, Wesley, dear."

Wes looked like he was about to smack David with the gavel Blaine knew was tucked in his pocket, so Blaine decided to intervene.

"… But seriously guys. I thought you calling me "Blainey" was bad enough. But Sandra Dee? Even Sandy didn't like getting called that."

Wes and David shared a look for a moment, before matching grins appeared on their faces. Blaine blanched. The last time that happened to them, Blaine ended up with purple hair and an elmo costume. The other two boys then proceeded to wrap their Dalton coloured scarves around their heads, then turned to face Blaine. Wes sat down next to Blaine, then crossed his legs, fluttering his eyelashes for dramatic effect.

"_Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee!  
Lousy with virginity.  
Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed,  
I can't; I'm Sandra Dee!"_

Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head. Were his best friends _really _doing this? As he watched David sit down next to Wes; batting his eyes just as ridiculously, he realized that indeed. They were.

Wes slid a hand up David pant leg, only to have David smack his hand away before jumping into the 2nd verse.

"**Watch it! Hey I'm Doris Day.  
I was not brought up that way!  
Won't come across,  
Even Rock Hudson lost,  
His heart to Doris Day."**

David framed his face with his hand, and smiled at Wes, who was shaking his head. Blaine just sat back and watched his friends make a fool out of themselves in the Waiting Room of Lima General. Listening to David sing a song that was traditionally sung by a girl was hilarious. After all, David was a baritone. And even when he went into his falsetto, he still sounded manly. At least Wes was doing a better job.

_"I don't drink." _

David mouthed the word: **"No."**And shook his head.

"_Or swear.  
I don't rat my hair." _

David made a disgusted face, and yelled: **"Ew!"** Wes sniggered, then put a fake cigarette to his lips. He smiled as he sang the next line.

_"I get ill from one cigarette!" _

Wes paused, then began to cough madly. David hit him; hard, on his back, and didn't stop until Wes grabbed his hand.

_"Keep your filthy paws,  
Off my silky draws!  
Would you pull that crap with Annette?"_

David put his hands up in surrender, and shook his head, before pulling his hand out of Wes' grasp.

**"As for you Troy Donahue.."**

David jabbed his finger close to Wes' face, and grinned. It seemed like the two boy were trying to out-do each other. And they were both failing; in Blaine opinion.

"**I know what you wanna do,  
You got your crust,  
I'm no object of lust.  
I'm just plain Sandra Dee!"**

Wes and David then stood up, and grabbed Blaine's hands. It forced him to stand, and they all then began to skip in a circle as the boys finished the song.  
_**  
"Elvis, Elvis, let me be!  
Keep that pelvis far from me!"**_

David and Wes rolled their hips forward, which caused Blaine to turn scarlet. Wes put a hand on Blaine's shoulder, then chuckled as they started singing again.

_**"Just keep your cool,  
Now your starting to drool.  
Hey Fongool, I'm Sandra Dee!"**_

By the time they started up again, Blaine had given up. He hummed along for the rest of the song, and gave a tiny heartfelt "Woo!" When they finished, Blaine smiled and shook his head, and clapped quietly along with the old lady who had watched the entire performance. Wes and David bowed, and grinned. They high-fived each other, then removed the scarves.

"Dude. That was awesome. We've got to do that again sometime, David."

"I agree… But Wes?"

"Yes, David?"

"Do you remember what we were talking about before we started singing?"

"…"

"I thought not. Where's Blaine?"

* * *

The aforementioned Blaine had snuck outside to get some air. He was currently sitting on a bench in front of the hospital. He sighed, and ran a hand over the top of his hair. He still only had half of Kurt's number. He needed to think of a way to get Wes to give him the other half.

"…. Blaine? …You're still here?"

Blaine's ear perked up as he heard himself being addressed. He turned around, and smiled when he saw Kurt.

"Kurt! Hi!... Uh… Yeah. Still here. Uh. My friend; Wes, is kind of a loser, and took the piece of paper you wrote you number on…and…"

Kurt gave him an amused look, which made Blaine duck his head in shame. Realizing his opportunity, he stood up suddenly, surprising himself and Kurt.

"Um. Could you just.. You know? Put your number on my phone? So Wes can't ruin anything?"

Kurt smiled, and nodded. He took the iPhone into his hand, and Blaine couldn't help but notice how pale and slender Kurt's fingers were.

"Here you go."

Kurt hand the phone back with a flourish of his hand, and a smug expression on his face. Blaine took it, and tucked it into his pocket.

"Awesome… Thanks."

Kurt nodded, and clutched the strap of his satchel as he stared off into space. Blaine stood their awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So.. W-… Would you like to go Bowling, or something? I know this cheap place, just outside of Westerville… Would.. Would you be interested?"

Kurt gave him a look; a look that confused Blaine. A look that seemed like Kurt is doubting Blaine's intentions.

"… As friends?.. Or.. As a date?"

Blaine hesitated, but his mouth began to form words before he had any say.

"A date."

Kurt practically beamed. His smile was so radiant, Blaine fought back the urge to shield his eyes. (The sparkles on Kurt's ties and shoes certainly didn't help.)

"I'd love to Blaine… Text me tonight, okay? My ride is here."

Blaine turns around to see a black Navigator with more than one girl poking their heads out of it's windows.

"Kurt! Brittany tried to lick my face!"

"I wanted to see if you tasted like a Hobbit."

A latina girl pushed the blonde back in the car, and started glaring daggers at the girl in the passenger's seat.

"Porcelain! Hurry up, before I get all Lima Heights Adjacent on Man-Hands."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and flicked his bangs back into place.

"Coming Satan. I mean; Santana…. See you later Blaine."

Kurt smiled and waved at Blaine as he got in the backseat. Blaine waved back with a grin, and kept waving long after they had drove off. Blaine threw his arms up, and twirled in a small circle.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, **yes!**"

"What are you cheering about?"

Blaine turned around to see Wes, David and all the rest of the Warblers (minus Jeff and Nick) standing behind him. Blaine smiled, and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He went to Kurt's contact information, and tried to show it to his friends. However, Wes and David took the phone so they could look at it first.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Wes looked up from the phone and smiled at Blaine.

"Is this the guy who gave you his number?"

Blaine nodded, and smiled again.

"Yup! He told me to call him! We're gunna go bowling!"

David raised an eyebrow, then looked at the phone again.

"You sure this guys is _actually _gay this time, Blaine? We don't want another incident like the one with Sam."

Blaine blushed, but shook his head.

"I'm 100% sure, David. His tie was made of pure sequins. And his shoes had so much glitter on them, I think a Unicorn is dying from lack of sparkles somewhere."

Taking that as the only confirmation they required, the Warblers burst into cheers.

Blaine smiled as his fellow Warblers cheered and danced around him. Above them, the loud speakers started playing an old Beatles classic.

"_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place,  
That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me,  
And I want all the world to see we've met,  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm mmm mmm..."_

Blaine smiled. He knew he wouldn't forget this day. And he couldn't wait to go on a _date. _A date with a gay guy, who dressed fabulously, was funny, and didn't laugh (that much) when he wasn't dapper and composed. Blaine sighed, then looked out at the clear sky. Blaine was suddenly very glad Jeff had accepted that dare. If he hadn't, he'd have never have met Kurt.

He would rather have Jeff choke on small fish any day, if it meant he got to meet cute guys.

"Blaine! How could you say that?"

Blaine turned around, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Oops. Did I say that last bit out loud?"

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long to get written guys. It was going to be a lot shorter, with a lot more moments with the New Directions, but the Warblers demanded more story time. Heh.

Review?

If you do, I swear Jeff won't choke on any more fish.. :3


	4. I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

I'm sorry everyone! I've been swamped, to say the least. I'm stage manager for my school's production of _"a Midsummer Night's Dream,"s_o I'm doing that _and _attempting to keep my grades up. You can probably guess that I haven't had time to sit and type.

..But I'm here now! I was supposed to be working last weekend, but I started getting sick on Thursday, and ended up missing school on Friday. I went to work Saturday, but was miserable. It's Thursday now, and I'm at home, attempting to write this damn chapter. Again.

..It's funny. Due to my many attempts to get this chapter posted, I've changed the chapter name around 3 times, thus changing the story a bit each time.. But I'm content with it now, so all is well…

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please review! Or I'll take even longer to post! ;)

* * *

Blaine.

…. Blaine.

Even after Kurt had been escorted by a nurse into an examination room, all Kurt could think about was _Blaine._ Kurt barely registered the questions the doctor asked, or the answers he gave. It took surprisingly little time for the appointment to end; the only thing the doctor really wanted was for Kurt to come back in a few days time to have some blood work done. Kurt gave the Doctor a polite smile as he exited the room, closing the door behind him as he went. There was a spring in his step as he walked through the hospital; one that hadn't been present in months. As he walked through the main lobby, he noticed two boys in outfits identical to the one Blaine had been wearing. Kurt walked passed the boys quietly; after all, just because Blaine was… accepting… _"And gay."_ His mind reminded; it didn't mean his friends were. The boys glanced at him, which caused Kurt to tense up, but the boys did nothing but smile at him. Kurt sighed in relief, and smiled back. He turned away and walked through the sliding doors surprised to see the navy-clad back of the boy he had been thinking of for the last half hour.

"…. Blaine? …You're still here?"

Blaine turned around, and smiled when he saw Kurt. The butterflies in Kurt's stomach began to flutter, but he managed to keep a neutral face. He didn't want to come across as overbearing, which; considering how similar he was to Rachel, could happen easily.

"Kurt! Hi!... Uh… Yeah. Still here. Uh. My friend; Wes, is kind of a loser, and took the piece of paper you wrote you number on…and…"

Kurt gave him an amused look; after all, flustered Blaine was cute. He watched Blaine duck his head, then watched him as he stood up suddenly, surprising Kurt. Kurt did his best not to flinch, for after the hellish treatment he had been getting lately, he had become a bit jumpy.

"Um. Could you just.. You know? Put your number on my phone? So Wes can't ruin anything?"

Realizing that Blaine meant no harm, Kurt smiled and then nodded. He took the iPhone into his hand, and then typed out his number and name.

"Here you go."

Kurt handed the phone back with a flourish of his hand, and a smug expression on his face. Blaine took it, and tucked it into his pocket.

"Awesome… Thanks."

Kurt nodded, and clutched the strap of his satchel as he stared off into space. The girls; and Finn, were nowhere to be seen, so the boys just stood in an awkward silence. Kurt was trying to muster up the courage to ask him out to coffee or something, when Blaine spoke.

"So.. W-… Would you like to go Bowling, or something? I know this cheap place, just outside of Westerville… Would.. Would you be interested?"

Kurt gave him a look; bowling... Really? Did Blaine not know about all the germs that bowling shoes held? Not only that, but the shoes were _hideous_. As in animal sweater wearing Rachel Berry would happily wear a pair. Blaine looked scared, so to cover his tracks, Kurt blurted out:

"… As friends?.. Or.. As a date?"

Kurt cursed internally, but figured it didn't hurt to ask; he didn't want to start falling for the boy if there was no hope. Expecting the worse, Kurt braced himself for Blaine to say: "Friends." But Blaine didn't. Yes, he hesitated, but he did not say friends; he said something that floored Kurt.

"A date."

Kurt could feel the smile spreading across his face as his heart began to pound incredibly loud. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see his car pull up to the curb. The windows were rolling down, and Kurt didn't want the girls to see Blaine. He didn't want them to think it was another Jesse St. James scenario before he could explain. Turning his eyes back to Blaine, he grinned even more.

"I'd love to Blaine… Text me tonight, okay? My ride is here."

Before Blaine could say anything, Rachel's loud voice resonated all around them.

"Kurt! Brittany tried to lick my face!"

Kurt chuckled as Brittany tried to poke out of the same window Rachel was currently hanging out of.

"I wanted to see if you tasted like a Hobbit."

Santana pulled Brittany back into her seat, her eyes digging holes into Rachel's soul. Santana could barely handle Britt being around guys, having her up close with another girl was too much for her. And the fact that it was Rachel didn't make it any better. Santana whipped her head around, to glare at Kurt though her open window.

"Porcelain! Hurry up, before I get all Lima Heights Adjacent on Man-Hands."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and flicked his bangs back into place.

"Coming, Satan. I mean; Santana…."

Santana grinned, and then rolled up the window of the car. Once it was all the way closed, she opened the door, then gestured him in. Kurt turned towards the car, and then smiled at Blaine.

"See you later Blaine."

Kurt waved at Blaine as he got in the backseat, then shut the door. Finn started driving as soon as the door closed, turning his head around to look at Kurt.

"You okay now, dude?"

Kurt nodded and smiled despite the fact that Finn called him "dude" again.

"I'm okay, for now. I just need to go back in for some blood stuff in a couple of weeks."

"Okay, cool."

Finn turned his attention back to the road, but the girls had all turned to face him. Rachel and Santana both had frowns on their faces, but Brittany had her usual smile. Trying to play nonchalant, Kurt merely adjusted his bangs then smiled at the girls.

"Yes, ladies? Is there a particular reason that you're staring at me so intently for?"

Santana rolled her eyes, and Rachel huffed, which made Kurt only smile more.

"You know exactly why, Porcelain. Who was the Berry-Replica that was staring at you like a hot plate of eggs and bacon?"

Kurt laughed at the comparison, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

"Really, Santana? I understand the comparison between Blaine and Rachel, bu-"

"Hah! See Man-Hands, I knew we'd get his name."

Santana and Rachel grinned at each other, then high-fived; which shocked Kurt. He rarely saw the two girls act civil towards each other, now they were high-fiving? _What? _Seeing Kurt's expression, Rachel angled herself so they could see each other clearly.

"We were parked a few feet away. We saw the entire display. …You two seemed very smitten with each other. When did you meet?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's directness, but smiled despite himself.

"We met in the waiting room; if you must know. I was waiting for the nurse to call me up, when he just walked up to me and asked if the seat next to me was taken."

The girl's "aww'd;" which caused Kurt to laugh.

"It was cliché, but so adorable. As we kept talking, he got cuter, and nicer. We talked about school, and things. Oh, and he sings too."

Kurt decided to leave out the fact that Blaine was in an opposing show choir, after all; he wanted to survive the car ride back home. Rachel was nodding approvingly, and Brittany was toying with the strap of his bag. Santana was smirking at him, which unnerved him.

"What is it Santana? Something on my face?"

Santana rolled her eyes, and then flicked him on the arm.

"So, when are you seeing him?"

Kurt's face fell; for he had a sudden realization.

"I… I gave him my number. And I told him to call me tonight…"

Santana frowned, and then crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So what's the problem?"

Kurt sighed, and then frowned.

"I never got _his _number.."

"Oh.."

Kurt cursed internally, and then slumped in his seat. He didn't even care about the potential wrinkles. There was no way Blaine was going to text him…"

"Hey Kurtsie, your bag is buzzing. Did you drop bees in there? I did that once."

Kurt grabbed his satchel from Brittany with lightning speed, and then dug into the pocket where he kept his phone. He pulled his iPhone out, and then clicked answer without checking the collar id.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Blaine. Is this Kurt?"_

Kurt put his hand over the phone, and then mouthed "Blaine" at the girls. He uncovered the phone, than cleared his throat.

"Hi, Blaine! Yes, this is Kurt. How are you?"

"_Good… I'm warning you now. My friends are all crowding around my phone, so if you here any strange noises; it's them."_

Kurt laughed, and then put his phone on speaker.

"It's the same on my end. I just put you on speaker, so my friends won't have to interrogate me later. Say "hi" girls. Oh, and you too, Finn."

Brittany, Rachel and Finn yelled "Hello;" while Santana said: "What's up Hobbit?" which caused Kurt and Rachel to frown.

"Sorry about that Blaine. My friend, Santana has no manners…"

"_It's alright. Here, I'll do the same thing…Say hello Wes; David."_

Two new voices came through the phone which seemed to amaze Brittany.

"The phones can have more than one voice? Can I have another one? I want to sound like Charlie."

Santana chuckled, and shook her head.

"Charlie who, Britt? Charlie the Unicorn?"

Brittany shook her head, and then grinned at Santana and Kurt.

"No, Charlie Sheen. Duh, winning…"

Kurt and Santana howled with laughter; the phone forgotten. They kept laughing until they heard Blaine's tiny voice coming through the phone.

"_It seems like you're kind of busy…"_

Kurt bolted upright, shaking his head at Blaine despite the fact that they couldn't see each other.

"I'm not! Really, I'm not.."

Blaine laughed, which caused Kurt to blush. He was very glad that Blaine couldn't see him..

"_If you insist… Anyways, are you free tomorrow night? We can go bowling then if you are."_

"I most definitely am."

"_Awesome. 7 o'clock? I'll pick you up at your house?"_

"That's alright with me. I'll text you my address tonight."

"_Okay, it's a date then. Talk to you later, Kurt."_

"Bye, Blaine."

Kurt hung up the phone, than put in his pocket, and enormous smile on his face. Rachel had turned back in her seat and was talking at Finn, but Santana and Brittany were both grinning back at him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

"For the _last _time Santana, I am telling you, I am not going to wear the leather jumpsuit you made me buy! Can you imagine how hot I'd get while bowling?"

"_Bet you he'd be the one all hot and bothered, Kurtsie. Not you."_

Kurt groaned and shook his head, checking his hair in the mirror. He glanced at the clock on his wall, and gasped.

"Look; San, I have to go. I need to go find some pants that don't chafe and don't clash with those atrocious bowling shoes I'm going to have to wear."

Santana laughed in his ear, a warm genuine laugh Kurt didn't get to hear often. She started to hum "Hot n' Cold." Kurt laughed despite his dislike of Katy Perry.

"Really? _'Hot n' Cold?' _I thought you had taste, Santana."

"_I have taste. I just thought it'd be rude if I sang "Ur So Gay.""_

"… You care about whether or not you're rude? You shock me, Satan."

"Shut up, Tickle Me Doe Face."

Santana chuckled and Kurt rolled his as eyes as he began to walk over to his closet. He threw the door open, then walked inside.

"Listen, San. Even though I normally would be okay with you singing a song by a trashy pop star in my ear, I've got to get ready for my date. And for that, I need both hands."

Santana scoffed, but Kurt was willing to bet she was smiling on the other end of the line.

"_Whatevs, Hummel. I'll go hang with Britt, since you're too busy getting your gay on to pay any attention to your Auntie Snix.."_

"_**Goodbye, **_Santana!"

"_Laters, Hummel."_

Kurt hung up with iPhone, a grin on his face. His eyes flicked towards the clock on his phone, which made his face fall. It was 6 o'clock. The date was in _one hour. _Kurt ran into his closet, trying to pull an outfit together. One hour was just simply not enough time. He began to pull clothes off the hangers, and put them on his bed. Kurt stood at the foot of his bed, then stared at his clothes. He had no idea what to wear. Something flashy? Something out there that would show Blaine his personality? Kurt ruled that idea out. He had been wearing a sequined tie and sparkly shoes when he had met Blaine. He didn't want to appear _that _over the top. So, something casual? What did Kurt have that was _casual?_ Kurt put his over his eyes and groaned. A light tap on his door caused Kurt to pull his hands away from his face, then angle his head towards the door.

"Come in!"

Kurt turned his head back towards his clothes as he mulled over his options. He could hear heavy footsteps echoing behind him, signaling the approach of his father.

"Hey, Dad."

"What'cha doing, buddy?"

Kurt turned to look at Burt, a smile on his face.

"Getting ready for my date."

Burt took off his hat, and smiled at his son. Kurt angled his head to the side and stared at Burt as if he was something peculiar.

"What's that look for, Dad?"

"It.. It's just.."

Burt sighed, and rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holding his hat.

"I didn't think you'd be going on a date until college, bud. Not that you're not good enough for anyone, or anything Kurt!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the way Burt appeared flustered. Kurt was used to his father being honest, and straightforward. Burt tried to never beat around the bush; and Kurt loved that.

"It's just that I never thought you'd find another gay guy in Lima, Ohio. Let alone one that met your standards... So, I'm just excited for you, buddy. Okay?"

Kurt could feel himself tearing up, and it wasn't long before Burt had him wrapped in a hug. Kurt put his arms around his father, and squeezed him tight.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, buddy. Now what can I do to help you get ready?"

* * *

After showing all the contents of his closet his dad; and getting some surprisingly helpful advice from his Dad, Kurt was ready to go with five minutes to spare. He was wearing a pair of his tightest black skinny jeans, a white v-neck with a low collar, and his red and black plaid coat. Kurt knew he looked good, yet he also knew what he was wearing would be actually seen as _normal_ to most people. He had sent a photo to Santana, Rachel _and _Brittany, and they all approved. Well; Kurt was considering the lewd text Santana had sent, and the random emoticon Brittany had texted him as approval.

When the doorbell rang, Kurt jumped. It resulted in him stabbing himself in the cheek with his tooth brush.

"Fuck!"

Kurt quickly rinsed out his mouth and tooth brush, and jammed his toothbrush and toothpaste back in the drawer. He checked his hair in the mirror one final time, then ran out the bathroom. He turned the corner and was surprised to see Burt had already opened the door. Burt was standing next to an uncomfortable looking Blaine. Blaine was looking at the wall, but turned to look at Kurt when he heard him enter the room. A radiant smile found its way onto Blaine's face, and Kurt couldn't help but blush.

"Hi Kurt. You look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Kurt wasn't lying. Blaine had a pair of blue jeans on that left little to Kurt's imagination, a red button-up shirt, and a navy cardigan on. His sleeves were pushed up past his elbows, which revealed muscular arms that had been previously hidden by Blaine's blazer jacket. Burt must have noticed the way the Kurt was looking at Blaine, for he awkwardly cleared his throat to draw Kurt's attention away from the other boy. Kurt turned to look at his father, a blush evident on his face.

"Yes, dad?"

"Be home by Midnight."

* * *

GAH. I'm so sorry this chapter took way too long to write. And I'm sorry that the ending was weird, and random. I knew that if I kept trying to add more to this chapter, it wouldn't end well. So, the date will be next chapter! Hope you guys can wait! (It won't take multiple months to be posted, I swear!)

Make sure to leave a review! I want to hear from you guys! Any ideas for what should happen on the date? Huh? Huh?...

… OHMYGAWSH, who saw Glee on Tuesday? Everyone, right? I swear, I cried, and screamed, and sang along... Ohmygawsh, it was really good...

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Easy To Love

Gasp! An update? So soon? Is the world ending?

Alas, it is not. I simply made a bet saying I'd have chapter 5 posted, and a new oneshot (called _The More I Drink) _posted as well before 10:30pm. And I fully intend to win that bet.

So here's the new chapter! Sorry it's kinda short. I wanted to win the bet, so it's not as long as it usually would be. But, hey! At least it's more than a few sentences, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

"Be home by Midnight."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his father, knowing that Burt had good intentions, despite how annoying his request was.

"Alright, Dad. Have you seen my wallet and my keys?"

"Are these it?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, and smiled when he saw his iPhone and his brown leather wallet.

"Yes, they are. Thank you, Blaine."

"No problem."

It only took a few seconds for Kurt to grab his keys and his wallet from Blaine before heading toward the door.

"Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, kiddo. Be safe!"

"We will, sir!"

Blaine grinned at Kurt, and then nodded politely to Burt. Burt gave Blaine a look, and then responded with a nod back. Blaine reached forward and opened the door for Kurt, which had caused Kurt to grin widely. Blaine had smiled back in response before heading towards his car. Kurt shut the door behind them, then followed after Blaine. When he saw Blaine's car, he couldn't help but laugh. Blaine threw Kurt a confused look over his shoulder, which made Kurt laugh more.

"Really, Blaine? I'm surprised. I thought your car would scream 'Prep-School Chic.' I didn't expect you to own the same car the Head Cheerleader at my school owns."

Blaine stared at his Navy-Blue Volkswagen Bug, a pout on his face.

"Hey, this car is totally preppy. A lot of guys I know own this car!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and tilted his head to the side.

"And how many of those guys are gay?"

Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but promptly shut it. Kurt smirked, and patted Blaine on the head.

"It's okay, Blaine. Now, how far away is this bowling alley?"

* * *

"These shoes are terrible."

Blaine laughed as Kurt stood and glared at his rental shoes.

"I don't know, I think you look pretty good in them."

Kurt rolled his eyes, witty remark at the ready. However, the look in Blaine's eye made him smile instead.

"You're lucky you're cute, Blaine."

Blaine grinned as he picked up a red bowling ball, testing the weight in his hand.

"I think I'm going to use this one."

"Of course you are."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows as he walked over to the lane they had reserved.

"Why do you say that?"

"I had a feeling that you'd either use that red ball, or a navy blue one."

Blaine frowned, for he couldn't follow Kurt's reasoning. Kurt rolled his eyes as he picked up a turquoise bowling ball.

"Blaine, you're wearing a casual version of your school uniform. And your car is also one of your school colours.. I figured you'd go for a ball of a similar colour."

Blaine flushed; for he had never realized.

"... I... I never noticed that before."

Kurt smiled as he typed his name, and Blaine's name onto the lane computer.

"I'm surprised no one's ever said anything before me. Don't you have any siblings to knock some sense into you?"

Blaine nodded as he walked up to the lane.

"I have one sibling. A brother. His name is Cooper. He's away at college right now, so he isn't here to bug me."

Blaine held the ball close to his face, then pulled his arm back and threw the ball forward. It rolled quickly down the lane, and knocked down most the pins. Blaine groaned when he realized that he had gotten a 7-10 split.

"Damn. I'm never going to get that."

"You won't know until you try."

Feeling inspired Blaine grabbed his ball, then threw it with all his might down the lane. It hit one of the pins and sent the other towards the lone pin. It went close to hitting the other, but missed by a few inches. Blaine groaned.

"So close! Oh well. Your turn, Kurt."

Kurt frowned at his turquoise bowling ball. He hadn't bowled in a couple years, and although he had been fairly good then, he wasn't sure about his skills now.

"Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

"I can't believe it."

Kurt and Blaine looked up at the scoreboard, Kurt's eyebrows raised and Blaine's mouth wide open.

"I have _never _lost this badly to anyone in forever! You didn't tell me you were a bowling wizard when I asked you out Kurt!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's enthusiasm, and chuckled quietly.

"I didn't think I was that good."

"Well, all those strikes on the scoreboard and the fact that you beat me is proof enough.."

Kurt smiled and put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm sure it was just sheer luck. Why don't we play again?"

Blaine nodded in agreement, a smile on his face as he ran to the main counter of the alley to get the pins reset. Kurt watched him go, smiling the entire time. How had he gotten so lucky?

"… We are never going bowling again."

Kurt laughed as he got into Blaine's car, smiling while Blaine pouted.

"I didn't win _once._ And we played 5 games! You'd think I'd manage to beat you at least one time... I swear, next time we're doing something I know I can beat you at."

"Well, you'll have to try pretty hard to find s- …Wait."

Blaine's words sunk in, and Kurt could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"You want there to be a next time?" he asked quietly. Blaine froze, one hand on his key in the ignition, the other closing the door.

"Um... Yeah. I... Well, do you?"

" I… Yes, I would. I… Do you? I hope this isn't going to be a one off thing, because I would have liked for it to end in a… Well.."

Blaine closed his door, and then turned to look at Kurt.

"End in a...?"

"End in a relationship?"

Blaine didn't say anything which worried Kurt to no end. Kurt was about to say something, when Blaine started talking.

"Kurt, I'm going to be honest…"

Kurt braced himself for the worst. Oh god, Blaine was going to confirm Kurt's fears and say that he only wanted to be friends, or worse; that he never wanted to see Kurt again.

"I never thought I'd find someone like you. You're funny, snarky, intelligent and gorgeous… And I found you. In the middle of Ohio, I managed to find _you. _You have no idea how blessed I feel right now. …Being with you, here; in this moment feels so _right. _I know this may be moving a bit fast, but I feel like I've been looking for you forever. And now I've found you. And I'd love to be your boyfriend Kurt. If you'll let me…"

It took only a moment for Kurt to rocket forward and envelop Blaine in a hug.

"Yes, _yes, _most definitely yes!"

Kurt pulled back and sat back in his sit, beaming at Blaine.

"It's not just you, Blaine. I feel so lucky to have found you. I thought I'd be alone; for a long time.. But now I have you. So I know I won't be alone anymore."

Blaine smiled back and Kurt, and reached for Kurt's hand over the console and squeezed gently.

"C'mon, _boyfriend. _Let's get you home before your dad kills me."

"I had a great time tonight, Kurt."

"So did I, Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of the front door of Hummel household, just smiling at each other.

"Well… I guess this is goodnight."

Kurt nodded and looked at the clock on his phone.

"You're right. It's almost 11:30, and I know it takes an hour to get back to Westerville.. Goodnight Blaine."

"…Goodnight, Kurt."

Blaine grinned at Kurt one final time, and then began to walk towards his car. Kurt sighed, and closed his eyes as he leaned against the door. The date had been perfect, to say the least… Now if only Blaine had kissed him...

"Um, Kurt?"

Kurt opened his eyes, surprised to see Blaine in front of him again.

"Yes, Blaine?"

Blaine stepped toward Kurt, and took his hand again. Kurt opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Blaine stopped him by kissing him.

Oh. Blaine was kissing him…

_Oh._

* * *

I know, I suck for ending the chapter like that. But I didn't know what else to do! Don't hurt me!...

(Oh, and go to my profile to vote on my poll for which couple you'd like to see in _Moulin Glee! _Vote now!.. My new one shot should be up soon as well, so check that out too!)

Remember to review!


End file.
